


Untitled Mormor Drabbles

by loyalbloggerwhoshoots



Series: Sebastian Moran Ficlets and Drabbles [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Reichenbach Falls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:58:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loyalbloggerwhoshoots/pseuds/loyalbloggerwhoshoots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles from my Sebastian Moran blog, most are written by myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Mormor Drabbles

_-BANG. BANG. BANG.-_

Three new holes adorned the wall of Seb’s flat. his old flat. The dingy old flat he’d lived in before Jim, before John, when he was back at the club. The flat that held so many memories, but they were memories he welcomed with open arms, and a alcohol-laddened mind. He raised the gun again and fired off several more shots, not caring where they landed. He wanted to forget…. as the world had forgotten him, left him behind, disposed of him. He looked at the half empty bottle of whiskey in his hand and threw it across the room to shatter against the wall, joining the damage already done by the bullets.

He was done. There was nothing to keep him going.

Again.

He had no one. There was no one who cared for Sebastian Moran. Those who had thought him dead, thanks to a well timed “death”, and a few texts. He hated them, but most of all, he hated himself.

He considered putting an end to it, putting a bullet in his brain, torching the place, slitting his wrists, anything to get away from this hell he was in. But there was nothing that would ease the pain.

Nothing.


End file.
